


A Ninja's Duty

by xMidnightsLullaby



Series: Mystery Ships [2]
Category: Naruto, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Foot Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mystery ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: This is the result of a game I played on Instagram:I asked my followers to tell me all of their favourite tops and bottoms. I wrote them down and randomly drew two characters. And this is how it happened.I don't want to hurt or offend any other ships. This was just for fun and a little bit of writing practise. I hope you have fun reading it.Victor is in Japan for a competition. His bodyguard, Sasuke Uchiha, is not the most talkative, but his eyes on Victor tell enough. Maybe he will put his tongue to a better use as he helps Victor relax before his free skate.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov / Sasuke Uchiha
Series: Mystery Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Ninja's Duty

It wasn’t Victor’s first time in Japan, but surely the one they had arranged the most security around him. He had no idea why since he had never had any problems with his fans. The competition organisation, however, seemed to have another point of view about that. They had hired a personal body guard for him to ‘make sure he could fully concentrate on the competition.’ Completely unnecessary from Victor’s perspective, yet he hadn’t bothered arguing with them. Yakov, too, had agreed this security measure, so he had simply accepted it.

So for a few days now, a rather grumpy looking yet somehow handsome young man followed him everywhere he went. He had introduced himself as Sasuke Uchiha and Victor estimated him to be about 19 years old, so he was just 3 or 4 years younger than himself. Sasuke didn’t talk much. Actually, he didn’t talk at all. He just followed Victor around like a shadow. Sometimes, the skater was afraid to turn around, because he wasn’t sure if Sasuke was there of if he had actually turned invisible.

Yet sometimes, Victor got the chance to take a closer look at him and every time he did, he had to acknowledge how beautiful he was. His hair was black as the night. Just like his eyes that never told anything about what was going on in his mind. His skin was incredibly light, building a perfect contrast to his eyes and his completely black clothing. Victor wondered if it was normal to take on such a job at such a young age of if he was special. Once or twice already he had asked himself it the slightly afraid gaze that people threw at him just originated from his job or if those people knew more about him. Victor had tried to encourage the boy to talk about himself, but every time, Sasuke had brushed off his attempts with a few words. So to get to know a little bit more about his bodyguard, Victor had to ask around.

Rumour had it that he had gone through ninja training, graduating as one of the best in his school. His whole family was supposed to be of an influential and powerful tribe, yet Victor didn’t quite know what to think about it. Ninjas had always fascinated him and the more time he spent around Sasuke, he started to belief that rumours. Still, the boy remained a mystery to Victor until the third or fourth day of their stay in Tokyo when the skater suddenly noticed something.

There had been moments when even his shadow felt unobserved and every now and then, his gaze glided towards Victor. He could feel Sasuke’s eyes burning through his skin during practise. He could sense is glance whenever he was changing. Victor knew these looks. He was used to them, he enjoyed them. People looked at him that way every single day. Yet their intentions weren’t hidden. Most of them communicated directly what they wished to do with him. Concerning the ninja, however, Victor hadn’t even considered him to have such desires. Not that he didn’t like it, he actually revelled in it a lot. He just never had expected Sasuke to be interested in him. So since he found out about the hidden glances, he couldn’t help himself but try to trigger them, because he enjoyed to glimpse through the emotionless façade.

Another two days went by and Victor started to notice that Sasuke became a little bolder. The skater had no idea if his bodyguard had realised that Victor knew about his attention. Independently, his gazes became more intense, hotter. Whenever he walked behind Victor, his initial distance of approximately two steps, melted down so much, Victor could sometimes feel his breath in his neck. The skater was hardly able to hide a smirk whenever Sasuke approached him. If he wasn’t focused on his competition, Victor would have played with him a little more. But winning was his absolute priority. Maybe if there was time afterwards, he would try and see how far he could go. The ninja, however, seemed to have other plans.

It was the morning of Victor’s free skate. He was lying in his hotel bed. Still wearing his bath robe, he scrolled through social media. Victor wasn’t nervous about the competition. He was leading the short programme with a comfortable gap between him and the runner-up and he knew his routine by heart. He loved it, the crowd loved it and he wouldn’t cease to surprise the judges with his flawless performance. Wondering what he should to until he had to get ready, he put his phone aside when suddenly somebody knocked at the door.

“Come in.”

Everyone who was of interest had a key to his room in case of an emergency. So if someone else besides his coach or his bodyguard dared to bother him in his relaxation phase, they should wait in the hallway until their feet hurt – Victor wouldn’t get up to let anybody in.

Much to his surprise, not Yakov, but Sasuke opened the door quietly and stepped inside. His aura was the same as ever, yet Victor instantly noticed a tiny change.

“Is it time already?” Victor asked inquisitively. Of course he knew that he didn’t have to be at the rink for one of two more hours, but he was curious about the reason why his bodyguard had arrived so early.

“No. We still have a little more time. I just wanted to check up on you. See if you needed something.”

“Oh, that’s so thoughtful of you. But I’m fine. I’m just going to relax until we have to leave. Getting rid of the tension, you know. Wanna join?”

“Is there any way I could help you?” Sasuke’s voice was sounded like usual on the surface, but there was a small hint of insecurity. A tremble. A shiver.

“So you want to help me to relax?” Victor grinned and leant back, his hand resting on the sheets on the mattress, “Any ideas?”

With a little movement of his shoulder, he let his bath robe fall open, so his slightly wet chest was visible. He enjoyed how Sasuke followed his invitation and let his eyes wander down Victor’s exposed chest until he stopped right below the belt and his tongue glided over his lips.

“You know, it’s your job to take care of me…” Victor whispered as he got up and walked towards his bodyguard. “And if you’re open for that…. I could actually use some relief.”

For a moment, Sasuke looked at him as if he was unsure as how to understand Victor’s words, but then, a shiver went through his body and in the next second, he was pressing his lips onto Victor’s as he shoved him back to the bed.

Victor was caught a little off guard. He hadn’t expected to be kissed so passionately. Yet he wasn’t going to give up control. When he felt the bed in his knee bends, he sat down while pushing Sasuke to his knees.

“Now, Ninja… Do they teach you something like that in that academy of yours?” He slowly opened his bath robe, exposing his whole body – including his dick that started to harden a little. “I wonder how skilled you are with that tongue of yours. You don’t seem to utilise it that often during the day… Maybe you’re more skilled at putting it to a different use.”

Sasuke looked at Victor one last time, checking if he meant what he said. The skater nodded and instantly, the ninja bend down his head to lick along Victor’s length. His tongue was warm and wet and Victor closed his eyes to completely focus on the sensation around his hardening cock. Sasuke took his time, exploring every centimetre with his tongue. He wrapped it around the base, breathing kisses on the skin below and worked his way up to the tip. A little moan was just about to escape Victor’s lips when Sasuke pressed his tongue into the small hole at the crown, but he was able to hold it back. It didn’t take too long until Victor was fully erected, his steep length ready to be attended fully. After a while, the ninja added his hands, caressing and stroking over the heat as if it was the most precious thing he had ever held in his fingers.

“You like what you see?” Victor asked after he had opened his eyes again.

Sasuke didn’t answer yet the slight blush on his cheeks and his widened pupils told enough of a story for Victor to know that the was aroused as well. The skater gently placed his hands on the other’s head and guided him to take his dick into his mouth. Sasuke complied and wrapped his lips around the tip of the cock and moved them gently forward as he took more and more in. Closing his eyes again, Victor allowed himself to breathe out loudly at the warm and wet feeling. The ninja pressed his tongue against the bottom of the erection as he began to move his head back and forth. Slurping sounds filled the air and Victor enjoyed the tension that build up in his thighs.

“Use your hands, too,” he ordered.

Obeying without hesitation, Sasuke stared moving his left hand up and down the area of Victor’s dick that he couldn’t get in while letting his right one wander around. It caressed the skater’s thigh, drew circles on along his v-line until it vanished between his legs. Gently, he took Victor’s balls between his fingers, playing around with them, massaging them. Drawing his cheeks in, Sasuke created a vacuum in his mouth, soaking the hard cock deeper inside. Then, he let loose again, wrapping his tongue all over the length, not stopping to move his head as well. Saliva dripped from his lips as he abandoned Victor’s erection for a short time, to attend his balls, too, with his hot and needy tongue. Even his lips sucked at them, forcing the skater to moan. At first, he hadn’t wanted to show the ninja how much he liked it, but his sounds only seemed to encourage him.

Sasuke places soft kisses on Victor’s crotch. His hands were fully occupied with rubbing his erection. Victor wondered where he had learned to please a man like that. He sure wasn’t as bad and inexperienced as he had predicted. After Sasuke had covered every single inch of the other’s groin with his saliva, he returned to his cock, taking the whole length in at a time.

“Ahhh…” Victor groaned.

Decreasing his speed, Sasuke took his time to treasure every last bit of the tight skin of Victor’s dick. He made sure that his tongue had caressed every inch at least twice, his lips constantly moving back and forth. Victor noticed how the tension in his thighs increased and wandered up to his lower abs. His cock, too, started twitching. Sasuke moved his head back once again, but this time Victor clawed his fingers into his hair and pulled him towards his crotch. Sasuke chocked a little as Victor’s whole length was buried inside his mouth. His throat tightened in a reflex, but the skater held him close, waiting for his bodyguard to relax and start sucking again. The ninja did, yet he seemed to be a little overwhelmed of working with Victor’s full size. Only slowly, he adjusted to the knew feeling. His tongue pressed against the bottom of the skater’s cock and he started swallowing as if he was drinking water after a marathon.

Victor was close. With the part of his mind that was still pretty clear, he thought about shooting his load into the other’s face. His expression, covered with his hot and white cum would surely be divine. Yet on the other hand, there were other things than a blow-job that were even more relaxing. So when he was just about to cum, he pushed Sasuke away, dragging him back by his hair.

“Stop!”

He looked down on the ninja whose cheeks were brightly flushed, a suspicious bulge in his dark trousers. Victor grinned and put his feet right on the other’s rock-hard cock. He was curious how much the usually emotionless face would convulse in desperation and pleasure, if he was teased a little.

“Seems like you enjoy sucking me off, hm?” He pressed his toes against the erection and Sasuke suppressed a moan. “I wonder what your superiors would say about that. But maybe it was them who taught you. Say, who trained you to suck dick like a bitch? Was it one of your teachers? No, maybe some closer. You’re so into it… There must have been a closer relationship. A friend maybe? A rival? How exciting. A relationship between hate and passion.”

As he placed his finger onto his cheek, thinking loudly about the ninja’s teacher, he continued to massage the others cock through his pants. Between his toes, Victor could sense the fabric dampen a little. Sasuke’s gaze was turned toward the floor, his eyes fluttering shut when the skater increased the pressure.

“Is there something that reminds you of him when you look at me? Is it my hair? My eyes?”

Instantly, Sasuke opened his lids again. He looked up into Victor’s. If his expression mirrored perfectly how caught he must feel and his face was as red as a beetroot.

“Have you noticed how much harder you got just now? I wonder who you’re thinking about…”

Moving his foot up and down, Victor enjoyed the expression on the younger boy’s face. There wasn’t much left of his usual aura. Right now, he was more like a cat. A cat that wanted to be taken. Victor smirked. He hadn’t planned to do that, but if Sasuke nearly begged for it…

“I’m feeling a little nice today, so I want you to have some fun, too.” He crawled back on the bed until he hit the head, leaning against one of the huge pillows. He dropped the bath robe off his shoulders and exposed the rest of his perfect skin. “But I’m afraid you have to do all the work. I have to skate later, so it wouldn’t be good if I exhaust myself too much.”

For a moment, Sasuke looked at him confused, but when Victor cocked his head a little to the side, he understood.

“Take off your cloths first,” Victor ordered.

He didn’t want to miss the opportunity to examine the ninja-trained body closely. Victor was a friend of aesthetics and what was more visually pleasing than a well-defined male body with a dick hard and dripping only because of him? And the skater was not disappointed. Not only Sasuke’s abs, but his pecs and every single muscle in his body was standing out. Yet his waist was slender, his hands and fingers delicate. He had to admit that it was a shame that he wouldn’t get to touch this piece of endurance and willpower until it would tremble in despair below him. On the other hand, Victor wasn’t feeling like doing all the work now, neither was he willing to forgo an easy win for just a little bit of fun.

“In the nightstand you find something to prepare yourself. Will you let me watch you do it?”

“Of…Of course, Mr. Nikiforov.”

Sasuke walked to the small wooden shelf next to the bed and opened the drawer, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. Victor was always prepared, especially since there were a few of his colleagues in this competition that he wouldn’t – or in some cases hadn’t – push out of bed. The ninja crawled onto the bed and poured a small amount of lube onto his fingers. The way his cheeks reddend as he pushed two fingers inside at once, made Victor’s cock twitch.

“You came here prepared, didn’t you? Maybe not with this in mind, but it hasn’t been long since you had something inside you. Have you touched yourself last night while thinking about me when I undressed in front of you?” He smirked. “You did. I can see it on how much your cock is dripping suddenly. You surely haven’t imagined that your fantasies would come true. But here I am. My cock waiting for you to take it in and ride it until you lose your mind.”

The ninja was shivering as he widened himself. His eyes were closed but his lids were flickering and his chest was rising and falling quickly. Victor took the condom and pulled it over his cock. It was nice watching Sasuke prepping himself, but now he wanted some fun, too.

“You can’t wait for it, don’t you? Then why don’t you come?”

The gaze that those dark eyes placed on him sent chills of arousal through Victor’s body. In this expression was so much to read, lust, the desire to give in to pleasure, the need to be drowned in a place were no reason excited. Slowly, more like an animal, Sasuke crawled towards Victor. Without adding more lobe, he hovered over Victor’s lab. With his one hand, he positioned the erection, with the other he supported himself on the other’s chest. He lowered his hips, taking more and more of Victor inside. His eyes rolled back, probably due to the stretch. It was really tight inside, yet hot and already twitching like crazy.

When he was completely sitting down on Victor’s cock, he rested his head in his neck. He was panting as if he had run for hours.

“How long has it been since you’ve been filled up like this? This is different from your fingers, isn’t it? They don’t reach as deep as I do. You’re holding back not to move, but you can’t wait to ride me.”

Sasuke didn’t respond anything, but the twitching of his ass signalised Victor how right he was. Seemed like the silent, mysterious ninja got turned on by his talking.

“If you keep up tightening so much around me, you won’t be able to move. If you need this so much, then why don’t you start?”

Slowly, the ninja lifted up his hips, shifting his weight onto his thighs until Victor nearly slipped out of him. He waited for a second before he let himself fall onto the other’s crotch. Victor’s dick was shoved even deeper inside, eliciting a soft moan from Sasuke. His hands still supporting him on the skater’s chest, he began moving up and down a little faster. Victor, on the other hand, caressed the other’s thighs, revelling in the view that was opening up in front of him. Every single muscle was tensing, Sasuke’s abs contracting beautifully as small drops of sweat travelled down his chest.

Faster and faster, Sasuke moved on Victor’s dick, taking him in even deeper than before. Filthy smacks combined with breathless pants and silent moans filled the room. Even during sex, Sasuke was as quiet as usual. But that didn’t stop him from putting on a divine expression. His face was convulsing in pleasure. His head had rested in his neck most of the time, but now he had opened his eyes and faced Victor without fear. His dark eyes combined with the flush of effort pulled Victor even more into this cloud of tension around them.

“You feel so damn good. Whoever taught you, taught you right,” he moaned.

Clawing his fingers into his firm butt to encourage him to move faster, Victor pressed the cheeks together as to increase the friction around his dick once more. Sasuke started to roll his hips back and forth every time, his butt landed on Victor’s thighs. His groans became louder and his legs trembled more and more. Victor reached out his hand and let his finger nails trails down the well-defined body. When he reached the tip of Sasuke’s dick, he put his middle finger right onto the small hole and spread the vast amount of precum on the sensitive skin.

“You’re about to come, hm? Why don’t you touch yourself and make us both come together?”

His left hand groped Sasuke’s butt and a muffled shriek left the other’s lips.

“Yes… Mr… Nikiforov…”

Sasuke followed Victor’s orders, took one of his hands of his chest and began stroking up and down his twitching length. His insides began to convulse, incarcerating and massaging Victor. The skater, too, felt how close he already was. The tension in his legs and his groin increased and he was gathering all of it, to make it explode in the perfect moment.

In the same rhythm as the movement of his hand, the ninja rode Victor like he was going mad soon. His back was arching, his head in his neck, saliva and thousands of held-back moans dripping from his lips. He was close, Victor felt that.

“Come, Sasuke, and take me with you.”

And he did. Oh hell, he did. Everything inside Sasuke cramped. His muscles pulled Victor in as if they wanted to swallow him. Those contractions pushed him over the edge as well, filling the condom with his hot cum. A moan left his lips as he allowed all the tension to leave his body all at once, to celebrate the eruption he had just experienced and the calmness and satisfaction that took over after he had caught his breath.

After a few moments, Sasuke got off of him and let himself fall into the sheets. Just when Victor wanted to say something, someone knocked at the door.

“Victor! Where are you?”

“Urgh…” He sighed. Why didn’t Yakov let him dwell in his state of satisfaction a bit longer.

“Victor!”

“Yeah…”

“Come out! You’re late!” his coach shouted through the door.

“Just a second, I’ll get dressed.”

“Then hurry!” Yakov shouted.

Victor got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Luckily, he didn’t sweat much since Sasuke had done most of the work. So the only thing he had to do was remove the condom and clean himself a little. When he returned into the room, he opened the closet and put on his costume. Before he could turn around, he felt a hot breath in his neck and Sasuke pulled up the zipper. His hands moved slowly, cherishing every centimetre that he was allowed to touch.

Victor turned around and looked him into the eyes. Like usual, Sasuke’s expression didn’t leave any clue about what he was thinking. There was nothing left of what they had just done. The air of mystery around him had returned. Somehow, a smile appeared on Victor’s face before placed a short kiss on the others lips. Not even waiting for Sasuke to do or say anything, he walked through the room and left through the door.

“Have you rested properly as I told you?” his coach asked as soon as he had stepped into the hallway.

Victor turned around to Sasuke who was walking behind him and smiled. Yes, he was completely relaxed now. The free skate would be a piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story and want to participate in suggesting characters, you can follow me on Instagram (MidnightsLullaby) :)


End file.
